


A Boy, his Wife to be and his Mistress

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no justification with cheating in a relationship, yet it happens for reasons that can't be explained. Here is one story that puts characters in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy, his Wife to be and his Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain topics of a sensitive nature and deals with cheating in a relationship. If you are sensitive to these topics, please do not read this fic. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. This story is also AU.

Draco sat in his usual armchair, in the Heads common room, trying to catch up on his potions reading. His thoughts kept straying to _her_ though, and with a sigh of impatience, he slammed his book closed and tossed it on the nearby coffee table.

He looked about the common room he was in and felt oddly happy to be in it rather than the suffocation he felt in the Slytherin common room. Once made Head Boy, Draco was surprised to learn that he and the new Head Girl were given their own common room. They still slept in their normal dorm rooms; however, as one of their privileges, they were given a private common room where they could study or to just have some privacy away from the rest of the students.

The common room was neutral; there were no signs of any house colours. They did have their own private bathroom, kitchen, lounge and small, but comfortable, sleeping quarters. Draco had spent many nights in the sleeping quarters here. Whilst he adored his spacious dorms, he was away from his fellow peers and to some great comfort, his future wife, Pansy Parkinson.

As he waited for _her_ to meet him, he stared into the flames of the fire that heated the room and his thoughts drifted to his current predicament. He adored Pansy, she could be overbearing and annoying at times, however, she was the only other person that understood him. This is what initially attracted him to Pansy, her ability to understand his moods just by looking at him, to know what he was thinking and feeling and relate to him, made him feel special in so many ways. Pansy was not just his future wife and lover; she was his best friend too.

Every time he saw Pansy now though, his guilt ate away at his heart and he could not understand why he was betraying her this way. Draco knew that Pansy was more faithful and loyal to him than what she would be to the Dark Lord himself, this reason alone made him feel disgusted with himself. However, he could not say no to _her_ anymore. Every time he had made up his mind to end his affair, _she_ made him lose all coherent thought and he would lose himself in _her_.

The affair started a few months ago, he used the common room more than _she_ did and he was glad for that to start with. He would come to the Heads common room just to get away or have some time away from Pansy. Then _she_ started using the common room more often. This annoyed Draco to begin with; he had no desire to be in the same confines as _her_ for any reason. They never spoke, or really paid any attention to each other unless their duties required them to. Then after a couple of weeks when he noticed that she would be in the common room more often than he would be, he began to study her more closely.

She looked more tired and sad than he could ever remember, her time spent reading or studying doubled, her general appearance became sloppy and looked like she had begun to not care about the way she looked. The only thing that Draco noticed that never changed was her scent. He could always tell when she was in the common room or had just been there. The air would always be filled with a sweet scent that could only be described as strawberries and cream.

Draco then began to watch her more closely during meal times and in classes. She too, was in a relationship. On the outside, she looked happy and very much in love, yet what Draco could not understand now was why she was cheating on her boyfriend and why with him.

The day the affair had begun, Draco was in a particularly bad mood. He had lost another match of Quidditch, Pansy was bothering him about wedding plans that were to take place a year after they graduated Hogwarts, Crabb and Goyle were simply being their usual dim-witted selves and Draco just wanted to get away. He headed straight for the comfort of the Heads common room, only to find that as soon as he entered, her sweet scent flooded his senses.

He stormed over to where she was sitting, her head buried in a book as usual, and before he knew it, he was shouting at her.

"Why are you here? Why do you insist on making my life hell? Can't you tell that you're not wanted here? Go back to the hole you crept out of and stay out of my face!"

She looked stunned for a moment, and then she did something that surprised Draco; she had begun to laugh at him. His surprise turned to a scowl as he watched her double over in laughter, then his scowl faded from his face as he noticed a twinkle in her eyes. Her laughter subsided and she closed her book and placed it beside her.

"Oh Draco, this common room is just as much mine as it is yours, so if I'm in your face, get used to it," she replied with a smile still firmly placed on her face, then rose from her seat and stood directly in front of him. "And I don't make your life hell; you do a pretty good job of that all on your own."

This time, Draco was stunned. Hearing his name from her lips sent a strange, yet comforting tingle through his body. She was standing so close to him that he could feel the warmth of her body; her warm sweet breath caressed his face as she spoke and her scent invaded is senses. He stared down into her eyes and without realising what he was doing, he found himself leaning down and his lips lightly brushed hers.

When he noticed that she did not attempt to move away, or slap him, as he would have expected, he slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her in tight to him and crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was hard and forceful, yet when she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss; he let out a deep animalistic growl. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back with just as much force as he was giving.

Before he knew what was happening next, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, and his were sliding her robe off. Piece by piece their layers of clothing were shed until they both felt the heat of bare skin. Their kisses turned to heated passion, as they both enjoyed the new contact, and somehow, they made their way to one of the sleeping quarters. There was no love making taking place on the bed that Draco had grown so familiar with. Their act was nothing short of a need that had to be released. Being with her was intoxicating and the thrill he felt was unbelievable. She was everything he hated, yet it was as if he had tasted a forbidden fruit and he simply could not get enough of it.

After it was over, all that could be heard was their panting and the need of regaining their breath and composure. She then slipped off the bed and without a word; she gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

~~*~~

For the last few months, it was always the same. Their encounters in the sleeping quarters never changed. They always had an unspoken need and it always ended in the same way. Outside of the common room, their relationship never changed. Inside the common room, they had found a certain comfort and respect for each other.

They rarely spoke, yet when they did, there was no hostility or annoyance. This is what confused Draco the most. He knew that he hated her; he knew that she was everything that he was against, he had no love for her, yet his need to have her was overwhelming.

In her, he found an escape, a way to distract himself from his life, his studies, and most of all, from Pansy. While he truly loved Pansy, she was still a part of his perfect life and his perfect existence that suffocated him more and more every day. Draco looked forward to graduating Hogwarts so he could finally take his place by his father's side. Until that time came though, he was stuck inside these castle walls.

He heard the entrance to the common room slide open and he could smell her before he could see her. Draco did not attempt to move or look in her direction, as he heard her walk up behind him. She placed a hand softly on his shoulder and he lifted one of his and placed it over the top of hers. He then held her hand tight and gently pulled on her arm, coaxing her to slip around the chair and sit in his lap. She swung her legs over the side of the arm of the chair, one arm slipped around his neck as Draco still held tightly to the hand he had taken.

They looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips met in another one of their heated kisses. After what seemed like an eternity, she broke their kiss, untangled herself from him, and stood up. She held a hand out to him and he took it. She helped him out of his chair and began to lead him towards the sleeping quarters.

Before they reached their destination, he stopped walking; forcing her to stop and she turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"What are we doing?" he asked her softly

"What we always do," she replied, her confusion growing.

"No, I mean, what are we doing this for? We hate each other; we're practically married to other people, why are we doing this?" Draco asked almost desperately.

She dropped his hand that she was still holding and sighed. "Obviously you don't want this right now, so I'll leave you alone," she said and began to walk away from him.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her and grabbed hold of her arm to stop her, and he gently turned her around to face him once again. "I don't want you to go."

"Then what is your problem? Everything was fine until you questioned it," Hermione replied angrily and pulled her arm out of Draco's grip

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and studied the woman standing before him. "I thought your relationship with Ron was great. Why are you betraying him this way?"

Hermione gasped at the mention of her relationship to Ron, her shock from Draco's question turned into anger and she let her anger loose on Draco.

"How dare you question my relationship with Ron? If I'm not mistaken, you are also betraying your precious wife to be," Hermione raged and pointed her finger at Draco. "Perhaps our reasons are the same. Do you have any idea what is like to be perfect all the time? To have perfect grades, perfect friends, and a perfect relationship? Everything is just so damned perfect and I'm sick of it. Being with you is the only thing in my life that is not perfect." Hermione finished her angry speech and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione looked at Draco and for the first time, she saw something like understanding on his face. She wiped her tears away and composed herself.

"Well, I guess this meeting is over," she said with a shaky voice, turned back around, and left.

Draco stood on the spot and watched Hermione leave. Even after she had disappeared through the door, he still watched the spot where he last saw her. Her perfume still lingered in the air and made him feel slightly giddy.

He told himself repeatedly that this had to end. This affair was so wrong in so many ways. Yet something inside of him wanted to take her in his arms and let her know that he understood. To allow them both to escape their realities, even if was just for a moment. Draco had no idea how long he had been standing there staring at the door; however, the chiming of the clock in the common room made him snap out of his thoughts.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was time for dinner. Draco let out another frustrated sigh and left the common room too. As he made his way down the stairs and looked out around at all the smiling and happy faces of his peers, a frown made its way onto his face. He so wanted to be carefree like he used to be. Only now, he had complicated his life more than he realised.

"Draco darling, there you are!" Pansy shrieked over the crowd and Draco felt her loop her arm through his as she fell into step with him. "You've been hiding again. You really shouldn't neglect your friends so much, you know. People are starting to get suspicious."

Draco stopped in mid step, causing the people behind them to bump and collide into him and onto others. With one glare over his shoulder, the students backed away and hurried off away from Draco and Pansy.

Draco then turned his attention back towards Pansy and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Draco, some people think that you're separating yourself from us because you're defecting to Potter's side," Pansy replied in a sweet voice.

Draco chuckled at this and shook his head. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard, Pansy," Draco said as he begun to walk down the last few steps to the Great Hall. Pansy followed in silence, and then just before they entered the Great Hall, she stopped Draco once again.

"After dinner, you will be joining us back in the Slytherin common room, won't you darling?" Pansy demanded, rather than asked.

"Of course," Draco replied and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pansy beamed back up at Draco and led them into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table where they joined the rest of their friends.

As Draco took his seat and said his hello's to his friends, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Hermione without much effort and noticed that she was back to her normal smiling self. Ron had a protective arm around her and she was laughing to something that Ron had whispered into her ear.

Draco forced himself to look away from her and under the protection of his table; Draco took a hold of Pansy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Pansy turned to look at Draco in surprise. It was not like him to show affection in public, even if he was only holding her hand under the table. Pansy smiled up at Draco and squeezed his hand in return.

Dinner progressed in the same usual manner; light conversations flooded the room as food was being consumed. When the desserts appeared on the table, Draco helped himself to a slice of chocolate cake and noticed that his friends were all engaged in some conversation or another, leaving him to his own thoughts. He looked up once again to the Gryffindor table and there Hermione was, staring at him.

For a brief moment, their eyes locked and Draco understood her immediately. They were to meet after dinner. In that moment, Draco understood her perfectly. Their needs were the same. Draco nodded his head once and she looked away from him and returned her attention back to her friends.

Why he could not say no to her was beyond him. Perhaps it was the fact that she was forbidden to touch or to be with, or maybe she simply related to him more than he realised. Either way, he knew he was not able to resist her. Being with her took him away to a place where no demands were made, no promises had to be kept and most of all he had freedom.

As dinner wrapped up and people started to leave the Great Hall for the evening, Draco watched as Hermione left with Ron. Not long after Pansy rose and urged Draco to do the same. He had to get away though; Hermione would be waiting for him, so Draco took a hold of Pansy's hand and held her back slightly from the rest of the crowd. When they were alone Draco turned to Pansy and looked her in the eyes.

"I know I promised to join you after dinner, I just have one last parchment to write for my Potions essay. Once that is done, I'll join you in the Slytherin common room," Draco told her.

Pansy sighed and nodded, then turned to walk away from Draco. She only took a few steps though when she stopped and turned back around to face him.

"I know what you're doing," she said flatly and Draco looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't know who she is, and I really don't want to know who," Pansy continued and Draco paled as he realised that Pansy had caught onto him. He opened his mouth to say something, however Pansy stepped back closer to him and hushed him with a finger.

"I'm not as stupid as some people think, Draco. I know you too well to know that you are not spending time studying. I do not care what you do my darling, as long as at the end of the day it is me you come back to. You and I will be married and we will have a wonderful life together," Pansy continued, her tone of voice changing to a more serious tone, as her speech progressed.

Pansy then leaned closer still to Draco and whispered in his ear, "If you do not choose me in the end Draco, I will make you pay with your life. I will not be made a fool of." She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek, gave him one more glance, and then walked away.

Draco's head reeled from what Pansy had said. She knew and accepted it. As shocked as he was, he had to give her credit. Pansy was definitely stronger than what people thought her to be. Draco considered following her to the Slytherin common room to be with her. He really should pay more attention to her. However, just as he finished that thought, a mental image of strawberries and cream flooded his mind and he knew that he would see Hermione first.

As he made his way to the Heads common room, a smile began to play at his lips. Again, he knew that being with her was wrong, but somehow, it seemed like the most right thing to do. He had no idea how long his affair would last, what he did know was that right now, there was nothing more that he wanted than to be with her.


End file.
